Tease Me
by Writer Unblocked
Summary: Brennan knows how to tease, but can she handle a taste of her own medicine? B&B smutty oneshot. If not your cup of tea, perhaps you shouldn't read.


_So I settled down to write more of Curing Insomnia and accidentally gave birth to this. Weird._

_I'm fully aware that I owe many of you review replies. Tomorrow. I swear._

_M for MaybeYouShouldGetThe(Expletive)OutIfYouAreOffendedByThis(Expletive)OtherwiseEnjoy_

_Disclaimer: Don't own s**t._

B****************************************B*********************************B

One in the morning.

The front door burst open and two figures stumbled into the apartment. Jackets, purses, keys, and a pair of lethal black stilettos hit the floor and the door was slammed shut just as quickly as it had been shoved open. Seeley Booth hastily pushed Temperance Brennan against it, pinning her there with every inch of his rock hard body, their lips immediately meeting for a brief, passionate kiss before he began trailing impatient, frenzied kisses down the column of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, holding on for dear life as he reached the exposed tops of her velvety breasts. She tossed her head back against the door and whimpered her pleasure as he ravished them both with quick, open-mouthed suckling motions before dragging his lips back up to her mouth, which was hanging open and drawing in deep, harsh breaths. He grabbed it again in a hot, hurried kiss as he laced his fingers around her waist and pulled her off of the wall.

"Bedroom?" she asked breathlessly, tightening her legs around him and lowering her head to nibble at that spot below his right ear, the spot that she knew drove him crazy. He grunted unintelligibly in her ear and pulled tighter on her waist, her skirt bunching up around her hips as his pants-covered erection settled directly against the throbbing ache between her legs. If her earlier actions were any indication, she'd been horny for him all night, and by now she was so wet that he could feel her heat even through his pants and boxers. She ground her hips against him and took his earlobe in her mouth as he rushed them through the living room, down the hall, and towards his bedroom.

He was nearly there when her hand suddenly snaked down his chest and settled on the heavy erection that pressed against her. He stopped and yanked the misbehaving hand upwards, placing it back around his neck.

"Jeez, Bones. Can you wait five seconds?" he growled, glaring into her smoky gray eyes. They were heavy and twinkled with both desire and mischief, "I can't walk with you doing that."

She smirked.

"Then don't," she tried to lower her hand again, but he caught it in his own and angrily brought it to his mouth.

"Will. You. Stop. Being. Such. A. Tease?" he demanded, kissing, sucking, and biting gently on each of her fingers between each word.

She laughed. They were coming from some black-tie Jeffersonian function that Cam had forced them both into attending. Neither of them had been very eager to go and it had started off insanely boringly, but it hadn't taken Brennan long to come up with her own way of spicing things up. All night she'd been teasing Booth—really, it was more like torturing him. It started with the sexiest method of applying lipstick that Booth had ever seen in his life. After that, she'd placed a series of flirtatious slaps and pinches on Booth's rear end when she thought no one was looking, tugged the top of her dress down just enough to give Booth a glimpse of her incredible cleavage as they sat at the table, allowed a wandering hand to lovingly caress Booth's crotch underneath the long tablecloth, and discreetly flicked her tongue over her spoon in such a way that Booth immediately wanted to throw that utensil on the floor and replace it with his aching cock—to hell with the crowd full of important figures around them. She had spent the entire night getting him all hot, riled up, and horny, and had thoroughly enjoyed herself in the process. At one point she'd become so hot and bothered herself that she'd needed to run to the bathroom and swipe toilet paper between her legs, afraid that if she didn't, her desire was going to soak through her panties and make itself evident on the back of her black cocktail dress.

Booth had dragged her out of the function as soon as the thing was over and practically shoved her into his truck. As he sped down the highway towards his apartment, she decided to take things one step further. She had just been getting into the blowjob when Booth suddenly yanked her upwards by the hair and forced her back into her own seat—_Christ Bones, I almost hit that guy! Are you trying to get someone killed?_

"I'll get you back for that," he said presently, once again placing her hand back on his neck and his lips on her shoulder. He nibbled rather roughly on the area just above her collarbone as he nearly ran the rest of the way to his bedroom. Once they got there, he dumped her unceremoniously in the middle of the bed and hastily began removing his tie, shirt, shoes, pants, socks…everything needed to go, "Don't just sit there, you little minx. Take that dress off."

She laughed deliciously, her hot gray eyes watching and enjoying the little strip show he was putting on, even if it was going a little to quickly for her taste. As his boxers came off and the erection that he had been desperately trying to conceal all night sprang free, she slid a few fingers slowly up her bare thigh and underneath her skirt, her eyes never leaving his until one finger slid beneath her panties and she closed them, pleasure written all over her face. Evidently, she wasn't done teasing yet.

Well, he'd put an end to that right now. Flinging his boxers across the room, he launched himself onto the bed and straddled her legs. Leaning forward, he took a firm hold of the material of her black cocktail dress and yanked it upwards. To his absolute fury, the bust was too tight and he couldn't get it off. His hands roamed her sides, anxiously searching for the zipper. He couldn't find it, and she wasn't helping. Her fingers were still playing in the wet folds beneath that scrap of red material she called panties.

"Temperance!" he yelled urgently, his patience having gone out the window hours ago. He pulled her hand upwards and placed it on her chest, "Find the zipper! Now!"

"Umm…I don't know…" she said slyly, still looking as coy as she had when she'd brushed her hands over his cock at the dinner table earlier that night. Her hands wandered over her dress, deliberately going slowly, "I'm not quite sure that I remember where the zipper is…"

He crawled over her on all fours then, hands braced on either side of her face, and lowered himself until his lips were just inches away from hers.

"Find the zipper," he said in a dark, dangerous tone, "Or I'll rip your pretty new dress right off your hot little body."

His proximity didn't make her blink once. In fact, a flush was slowly beginning to spread from her cheeks down to the upper portion of her chest that the dress left exposed. She was breathless. She was enthralled. She was getting off on seeing him like this, the little witch. Torturing him was some sort of turn on for her. What kind of sick woman was she?

"Or…" she murmured, her eyes dropping to the bead of sweat that had slid from his forehead down to his upper lip. Her own lips broke out into a wicked smile, "You could just fuck me with the dress on."

_Fuck me with the dress on._ His eyes darkened as the words echoed in his head. She knew how much it turned him on to hear her say such naughty things. He watched her face as he slid one hand down her curves and placed it exactly where he had just pulled her fingers from. She was dripping wet, with more juices oozing between her thighs than he would have ever thought possible, and he immediately sank two fingers inside her heat. All the way up to the knuckle.

"You want to play with me?" he grunted as her eyes screwed shut and she cried out in surprise. Her hips automatically rose off of the bed as he curled his fingers inside her, and he put his other hand over her stomach so he could push her down forcefully, making sure she stayed pinned to the bed as he rapidly slid his fingers in and out of her, "You think you can tease me all night and get away with it? I'm going to make you pay for that, Temperance…that's it…" he murmured as she cried out again, louder this time, panting and heaving and writhing in her little black dress. She was close, very close to the edge, but he was determined to bring her even closer.

So he increased the tempo, running his fingers in and out of her so fast and so deep that he could hear the sound of his knuckles squishing against her wetness. Her hands flew out to her sides and gripped the sheets as she tried to move her hips again. A deep, throaty moan signified to him that she was right there, right at the edge and one stroke away from going over. So, suddenly, he stopped. He withdrew his fingers completely from her slick wet heat and watched as her eyes flew open, her anger and frustration quite obvious.

"Booth!" she all but screamed, punching him solidly in the shoulder. _Fuck, that woman could hurt someone_. Annoyed, he grabbed the offending arm and pushed it back down onto the bed as he hovered over her once more, his face once again mere centimeters from hers.

"How do you like it now, Temperance?" he asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you," she said angrily.

"Oh, there will be fucking soon. Trust me," he assured her, bracing himself on just one hand as the other moved down to soothe his cock, which was twitching in pain for being made to wait this long. It hadn't been in his original plan to tease her this way, and much as he wanted to really draw out her teasing the way she'd been doing to him all night long, he knew he wasn't going to be able to last that long. Hopefully, he would be able to control himself long enough to perform at least one more teasing move on her before he couldn't help it anymore. With a growl, he leaned down and seized her lips in a hot, dangerous kiss and began molding her breasts together in his hands.

"Unh…" she cried out softly, and the thought of her going from vulgar words to sexy whimpers like that in a matter of seconds—because of _his_ doing—almost made him lose it. He bent forward to bite first one nipple through the fabric of her dress, then the other. He was rewarded with two more cries and squirming hips. Deciding that he'd had enough, he moved his lips to her ear.

"Still can't find that zipper, can you?"

"Unh uh."

"Too bad," in one swift move, he had her panties torn from her body and his impatient cock as deep inside of her as it could go, dress and all. A loud, piercing shriek burst from her lips, her fingers forming a death grip on his shoulders, and then he paused—partially because he wanted to keep teasing her for as long as possible, and partially because he really did need a moment to adjust to the sweet, soft, wet haven that was Temperance Brennan. She was so tight and so perfect that, even after months of being in an established relationship with her, he still marveled at how well she fit him every single time. Way better than any woman ever had. Or would. Or could.

"Ooohhh Booth…" she was cooing now, her eyes closed, her chest heaving, legs held open over his shoulders, looking like his every wet dream. She rocked her hips against him. He groaned and, despite his desire to continue teasing her, he couldn't help but ease out of her, then slowly—very slowly—push back in, "Booth pleeeease…" she whimpered, needing him to resume the pace once more, "Don't tease me now…" he slid out of her again, so slowly that it was almost painful. For both of them, "Oh God…" eyelids opened halfway to reveal glazed, heavy blue eyes, "…Please go. Please…"

Here she was, the famous Dr. Temperance Brennan, calm and collected and always professional genius forensic anthropologist as well as New York Times best selling author, begging. Yes, _begging_. He would have thoroughly enjoyed hearing her whine, as it didn't happen nearly enough in his opinion, had he not been too busy nearly killing himself in the process of trying to teach her not to play with him. His cock was throbbing and he knew that he couldn't hold out much longer, but there was one last thing he wanted to do before he let go.

"Now you know why you shouldn't tease me, Temperance?" he asked, holding the tip of himself at her entrance, dipping inside just barely and, with some sort of superhuman strength, managing to keep himself from surrendering and wildly taking her like an animal. He kissed his way up her neck and to her ear, feeling her shudder, "Don't like it so much anymore, do you?"

"No..." she breathed, "No, Seeley, I don't…"

He slid inside another inch or so as a reward.

"Say you'll never do that again."

"I'll never…" another inch from him—he couldn't help it—and a throaty little moan from her, "I'll never…Do it again…"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good," suddenly, he gave her exactly what she wanted. He quickly thrust his hips forward, briefly hitting rock bottom and eliciting a grunt of pleasure from her before he did it again, repeatedly, rapidly, setting a fast rhythm that had the bed slamming into the wall in time with her short, high-pitched screams of delight. She was so wet and it was so easy to slide in and out of her that he nearly lost it right away like an eighth grader. Her hands latched on to the back of his head and held him close as he felt her entire body begin to writhe and convulse in that pretty black dress of hers.

"Oh, _fuck_, Temperance," he nibbled at her ear, not missing a single thrust, "Are you sorry for what you did to me? Huh? You sorry you made me have to walk around with a _fucking. hard. on,"_ he temporarily slowed the pace in order to emphasize those last three words, thrusting inward with each one. She whined in protest, but he quickly picked it up again, pounding into her hot wetness with wild abandon.

"I'm so sorry, Seeley--Oh yes, _yes_!" as he ground his dick into her as hard as he could, her hands clenching and unclenching at the base of his neck.

"Make it up to me, then," without breaking their connection, he suddenly flipped them over so that she was on top. She didn't hesitate for a moment. Her fingers dug little half-moons into his chest as she got her knees beneath her and began riding him, furiously impaling herself with his cock faster than he ever thought possible.

"Oh, God! Oh, shit! _Fuck! Temperance!_"

"Unh…Just like—ahh—just like that, Seeley?" she asked in the sexiest, breathiest, most seductive voice he'd ever heard.

_Yes, just the fuck like that_. He couldn't seem to make his lips form the words as he grabbed fistfuls of the dress swishing around them as well as her hips, figuring he might as well show her rather than tell her as he forced her down harder and arched his hips up to meet hers once, twice…and then he knew he had her. She shrieked and leaned forward, silky hair brushing his chest, grinding herself into him as her womb contracted and she was hit with one of those mind-blowing, earth-rattling orgasms that he was so good at giving her. She bit his nipple, rolling it between her teeth, and slammed herself back down onto him one last time, predicting the loud groan and the explosion within her before it even happened.

Then they collapsed. Together. Pinkened skin, labored breathing, trembling limbs, little satisfied sounds coming from her throat. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, and they stayed that way, in silence, bodies slicked together, trying to recover for at least five minutes before she started moving.

"You alright?" he asked, gazing down at her with a teasing smile.

"I'm so hot. Get this off," was her response, still breathing heavily. Her hands frantically ran up and down the sides of her soaking wet dress until she found the zipper, which was cleverly and invisibly sewn into right side underneath her armpit. He glared at it in annoyance, remembering how much frustration it had caused him about ten minutes ago. Zippers were supposed to be on the back of a dress. _Who the fuck would think to look for a zipper right there?_

The thought died quickly, however, when he became aware of all the soft, creamy, and maybe a little sweaty skin that had just been revealed to him.

"Mmm…" he said, reaching up to palm a nipple, "My favorite part."

"My dress is ripped!"

Clearly she was paying him no mind.

"Told you to tell me where the zipper was," annoyed that she was thinking about her stupid dress when he was thinking about having her breasts underneath his hands as they slept cuddled together, he snatched the dress from her and tossed it across the room.

"Booth!" she exclaimed indignantly as he proceeded to grab her around the waist and pull her down next to him.

"Fuck the dress," he growled in her ear, "Sleep with me," as she suddenly laughed, he positioned them so that she was facing away from him and his chest was pressed firmly against her back, spooning, while one hand reached for hers and the other settled on her right breast. He couldn't sleep without her right breast.

"You owe me a dress," she said accusingly.

"Whatever," he placed a light kiss on the still-damp baby hairs behind her ear, "I love you, Temperance. Even when you tease me all night."

She sighed, and he felt her body relax into his.

"I love you too, Seeley. And you better still love me when I tease you, because that promise I made while you were teasing me back? You were taking advantage of my aroused state of mind, so it doesn't count."

B****************************************B***************************************

_Give me a few more days with Curing Insomnia. I planned to have it finished by now but, ya know, I never finish my (expletive) on time. Love you guys!_


End file.
